Turtles in Space - Part 2: The Trouble with Triceratons
Turtles in Space - Part 2: "The Trouble with Triceratons" is the second part of a five-part episode (twenty-eighth) of the animated series Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003), which originally aired on November 15, 2003. Information Major Characters *Donatello (Sam Regal) *Leonardo (Michael Sinterniklaas) *Michelangelo (Wayne Grayson) *Raphael (Frank Frankson) *Fugitoid/Professor Honeycutt/Robot Sal (Pete Zarustica) Secondary Characters *Federation **Federation General Blanque (Mike Pollock) **Lonae, General Blanque's aide (Rachael Lillis) *Triceratons **Commander Mozar (Dan Green) Episode Voice-Over Introduction ---- Michelangelo: You know, I've watched a lot of sci-fi in my time, and I've always wanted to "boldly go where no Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle has gone before," but I gotta tell ya, I didn't enjoy the trip. It felt like my shell got taken apart and put on backwards. And I can't say much for the locals because right off, they wanted to wax us, mostly because they were after this Fugitoid robot, our new friend and maybe our ticket home. You see, he's really some egghead name Professor Honeycutt, whose mind is trapped in a robot's body. He invented this teleportal device that can transport people across the galaxy or bombs, if you're the power hungry General Blanque, our other new friend. General Blanque wants that teleportal and he wants us dead or alive...well, he wants the Fugitoid alive, us I'm not so sure about. Plot Synopsis ---- Open on a night street scene in the city of Peblak as Federation Hover Tanks scour the city searching everywhere with their spotlights. Federation ground troops march the streets, also seeking the Fugitoid and his companions. In the shadows we see the four Turtles and the Fugitoid, the objects of the Federation’s search parties. Cut to the command center of General Blanque, where he's ordering his trusted aid, Lonae, to put the word out to capture the Fugitoid alive… and to kill the “alien green life forms” (the Turtles). Lonae moves off and then fires up a com link with the Triceraton leader General Mozar, hustling him for more money, telling him info that may lead to the capture of the Fugitoid and thus the Fugitoid’s much wanted Teleportal device. Back in the city, the Turtles and the Fugitoid are on the bad side of the alien town. Donning disguises they take from nearby clothes lines, our heroes enter a very rough looking bar, the Spaceport Inn. Mike, forced to dress as an alien woman as there were no other outfits available, finds himself to be the center of an alien trucker’s amorous intentions. The suitor paws Mikey, and the ninja loses his cool and kicks the romantically inclined alien in the face, sending him flying. This, of course, blows our heroes cover: an alien cook puts in a call to General Blanque’s command center. Lonae then passes the same info on to the Triceraton, Commander Mozar. Suddenly Federation troops burst into the Spaceport Inn looking for the Fugitoid and the TMNT... Throwing off their disguises, the Turtles battle the Federation troops. After an intense fight, an explosion rips through the bar and leaves a gaping hole in one of the walls. Through the smoke and dust, we see General Mozar arrive with a host of Triceraton warriors! A big blaster battle ensues! Seeing that it is best to flee, the Turtles try to make their escape, but the Fugitoid is captured by the Triceraton soldiers and hauled off! Donatello gets an idea - he takes a blaster and sets it to overload and then places it beneath a table. Donny calls for his brothers to join him, and they all dodge laser fire to leap onto the table. The blaster soon explodes, rocketing the table up into the air and out of the bar! Our heroes crash land in the streets and recover in time to see the Triceratons make their getaway in a Triceraton Air Car, with the Fugitoid in tow! The TMNT spot a rickety old air car with sidecar attachment and, thanks to Don’s skill with machinery, manage to fire it up and fly off in pursuit of the Triceraton Air Car (although the ride is anything but smooth). Meanwhile, General Blanque has ordered his Federation troops to do the same. The Turtles then find themselves being pursued by three Triceratons riding air scooters, who fire on our heroes with lasers. Having no weaponry, Don flies their air car through a D'Hoonnibian forest and manages to bob and weave between the vegetation while one of the Triceraton vehicles crashes into a tree. The Turtles also use whatever they can as weapons: Leo cuts out a seat and flings it at a pursuing Triceraton craft, successfully knocking it out of the sky. Mikey begins randomly punching buttons on the side car - much to Donatello's dismay. Don orders his brother to stop touching the shiny buttons, but Mikey only grins and states that something cool might happen. Mike has no such luck however, as his actions cause the sidecar to disengage from the vehicle! Mikey begins to free fall as the last remaining Triceraton close in on the Turtles air car and fires a shot into its engines! The jig is up for our heroes, as their craft begins to plummet towards the ground! Somehow, Mike manages to get free from the sidecar and skydive into the vehicle with his brothers, while the sidecar he was in crashes into the last flying Triceraton warrior! Meanwhile, the Turtles continue their plummet towards the earth... …but Don manages to crash land them safely. Leonardo has a fit of guilt for failing in their mission, but Donatello reveals that he had placed a “turtle tracker” onto the Fugitoid. The Turtles make their way through the alien forest, hear the sounds of battle, and come upon a Triceraton base... which is under attack by Federation troops! Laser fire is everywhere, and Do states that their ally, the Fugitoid, is inside the Triceraton bunker. The Triceratons suddenly retreat into their base, but Raph manages to get inside before the doors slam shut. The red tempered Turtle meets some resistance inside, but he uses a blaster to force them into retreat. Raphael then opens the doors long enough for his brothers to get inside. The TMNT search the immediate area, wondering way there's a cargo bay inside a bunker. Quotes Fugitoid: I do believe these fine gentlemen can help us. *points to Han Solo and Chewbacca-esque characters* Leonardo and 'Rapheal':' *gives each other a look* We can do better.'' Mikey: (in a girls voice) You couldn't possibly hit a lady, but you know (normal voice) a lady could hit you. *knocks out one of the federation soldiers*. Alien: You go girl! '''Rapheal:' We are sitting ducks! '''Mikey:' '''Turtles actually. 'Rapheal: Whatever. ''Donnie:'Uh, leave the shiny button alone, Mikey. Mikey: '''But it might be something really good! (presses a button) '''Mikey: Or not AHHHHHHHHHH! Mikey: I'm safe! I'm safe! Mikey: We're going down! We're doom! We're doom! '''Leonardo, 'Rapheal', Mikey, '''Donnie: AHHHHHHHHHHH! '''Mikey: '''The brakes! Hit the brakes! 'Rapheal:''' Nice landing, bro. Donnie: Could have been worst. Leonardo: I don't think so. We lost the professor. We'll never find him now. '''Leonardo: '''Which mean we'll never get home. We failed ourself, we failed Master Splinter. Trivia *This episode adapts part of Mirage Studios TMNT issue 5. *Inside the restaurant, Professor Honeycutt suggests getting help from a pair of aliens resembling Han Solo and Chewbacca, mirroring a scene from Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope. Gallery * Turtles in Space - Part 2: The Trouble with Triceratons/Gallery External links * "Turtles in Space, Part 2: The Trouble with Triceratons" at The Official TMNT Web Site Video File:TMNT S02E02 Turtles in Space Part 2 The Trouble with Triceratons Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes